


After Practice

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for 1st Hyoutei Arc</p>
    </blockquote>





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1st Hyoutei Arc

_**[Fic] After Practice | ShishiAto, NC17**_  
Latest entry in Muraweek, really late because of combined illness and laziness \:D/

Title: After Practice  
Author: Muzy  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: ShishiAto  
Rating: NC17  
Note: Spoilers for 1st Hyoutei Arc

It felt damned weird, Shishido thought, as he yanked his tennis jersey over his head. His hair had been long for years now, and now it was mostly gone. His lips curved in a half-grin. His mother was going to scream when he got home, he thought, dropping the jersey on the bench in the locker room and examining a yellowing bruise on his arm. She'd scream, and then she'd kill him.

"I would have thought that since you managed to get yourself back on the regulars, you would have stopped staying here to all hours," drawled a voice from the doorway. Shishido half-turned and lifted an eyebrow.

"Atobe," he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're still here. Don't you have piano lessons or opera appreciation or something tonight?"

Keigo smirked as he stepped inside the locker room, pulling the door shut behind him. "Sakaki gives me piano lessons on Thursday evenings," he said. "And some of us don't require instruction to appreciate the opera.

Shishido snorted and turned back to the empty locker, yanking his school uniform out and laying it on the bench. "Whatever," he said as he pushed his shorts over his hips and kicked them off. "Something you wanted, Atobe?" he asked as Keigo walked towards him and sprawled on the bench next to him.

"Don't you think chopping off your hair was just a little dramatic?" Keigo asked. "Sakaki's not usually one for dramatic gestures. If I hadn't spoken up for you, you'd have bad hair and would still be on the subregulars. As it is, you have awful hair."

Shishido flicked a glance at Keigo. The captain was sprawled out, leaning his head against the locker, his legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankle. He shrugged. "It's just hair," he said. "And chopping it off wasn't really for Sakaki's benefit."

Keigo's blue eyes opened into sharp slits, and he slanted a look at Shishido. "It wasn't?"

"Of course not," Shishido said as he yanked his underwear off. "You're the one who's susceptible to dramatic gestures, Atobe. Comes from being a natural-born drama queen, I guess." Shishido grabbed a towel out of the locker. "I'm going to take a shower," he said and paused when Keigo surged to his feet and grabbed his arm. "Yeah?"

"You cut your hair off for me?" Keigo asked. His eyes were wide with incredulity.

"I guess you could look at it that way," Shishido said. "I chopped it off to show you I was serious."

Keigo shook his head and snorted derisively. "That was the most idiotic thing you've done in a while," he said, "and you haven't exactly been wowing me with your intelligence lately."

Shishido's eyes narrowed and glittered with annoyance. "What the hell's that supposed to mean, Atobe?" he asked.

Keigo tossed his light brown hair back. His hand tightened on Shishido's arm and the other lifted to grab onto his shoulder. "It's not like anyone trains the way you have been for the hell of it, idiot," he hissed as he drew their heads together. "And I liked your hair, dammit," he added before pressing their mouths together in a hard kiss.

Shishido stumbled back before he caught himself against the locker, and then raised his hands to Keigo's shoulders, kissing back. "I'll grow it back if I feel like it," he muttered as their lips parted, pushing Keigo's warmup jacket off his shoulders and sliding his hands under his jersey.

"You'll grow it back," Keigo returned. He leaned back as Shishido yanked the jersey over his head and toed off his tennis shoes. His hands drifted down Shishido's sides, stopping at his hips.

Shishido's teeth flashed in a grin. "Whatever you say, Atobe," he said as he pushed Keigo's shorts and underwear off in a single movement.

Keigo wrinkled his nose in an irritated expression, but didn't bother replying; Shishido's hands were on him now, and it wasn't just tennis rackets the other boy could manage to handle with some finesse. Keigo groaned as Shishido's fingers coasted up and down the length of his cock. "God, Shishido," he managed, arching his hips into Shishido's hand.

"Were you waiting for me tonight?" Shishido asked, his voice lowering to a husky murmur.

"Maybe," Keigo said. He wriggled against Shishido, his hands biting into the other boy's hips. "Maybe I had some work to do."

Shishido lifted his eyebrows and squeezed Keigo's cock as he leaned forward to nip at the skin just below his ear. "Really?"

Keigo shuddered lightly. "I was waiting for you, and for everyone else to leave," he said after a moment. He jerked as Shishido worked his cock, and his voice lowered and thinned until it was a raspy whisper. "I...might have missed you," he said, and Shishido paused. Atobe didn't say those things, ever, he thought. Even when they were true.

"You did?" he asked.

Keigo shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah."

"Huh," Shishido said, and his lips twitched when Keigo narrowed his eyes at him. "I missed you too," he said, his fingers lightly trailing down Keigo's cock again. "When I wasn't too busy being pissed at you, at least."

"Figures you'd blame me," Keigo said. He slid one hand away from Shishido's hip and encircled his cock. He squeezed firmly, grinning when Shishido hissed. "I was just following the club rules."

"Right," managed Shishido. With some effort, he opened his eyes; something flashed in them that should have warned Keigo, but he still gasped and tensed when Shishido grabbed him and pressed him against the locker. His hand slid over Keigo's ass, and Keigo groaned as he felt Shishido press a finger inside his ass. "You're a brat, Atobe," Shishido whispered in his ear, pushing another finger in.

"Ah," Keigo gasped, tilting his hips towards Shishido. "Shishido, come on," he moaned, jerking as he felt Shishido seperate the fingers he'd thrust inside him. He reached up and clutched the top of the locker for support. "Come on," he repeated. "Fuck me."

"Getting there," Shishido muttered, pulling his fingers out. His hands bracketed Keigo's hips, pulling them closer as he pressed the tip of his cock against Keigo's entrance. He held them there, for just a moment, just long enough for Keigo to open his mouth to demand that he do it already, and then he thrust inside, hard.

Keigo screamed, and his knuckles turned white where he gripped the locker. His muscles shuddered from the impact of Shishido's cock spearing into him, and his back arched as his eyes squeezed shut, his breath coming through his parted lips in short, harsh pants. "Ah," he managed when he found his voice again, "Ryoh," he groaned, calling the name he only rarely used. He shivered as Shishido pulled out and thrust inside again. "God, please," he whimpered.

Shishido's hands held Keigo's hips in a bruising grip, and Keigo could feel his breath, hot andfast on his neck. "Keigo," Shishido managed, his voice thread-thin. He thrust in again, harder, deeper than before, and shuddered from the effort. "I can't make this last this time," he gritted out.

But it didn't matter. Keigo was pushing back against Shishido, his muscles suddenly tensing as he shivered. His mouth opened on another scream as lights exploded behind his eyes and his tensed muscles suddenly went lax. His hands slid from the top of the locker as he went limp in Shishido's arms, and he barely registered when Shishido thrust into him one last time and cried out against his skin. He didn't notice when Shishido's arm circled his waist and he let them both collapse onto the bench.

"Keigo," Shishido murmured, and Keigo turned his head, staring at Shishido through half-closed eyes.

"Yeah?" he managed, and Shishido's lips kicked up in a half-grin.

"I think we both need a shower now," he said.

Keigo snorted in a weak laugh. "No shit, genius," he said. "If you want to let go of me, I'll do that."

"Heh," Shishido snorted. "We'll go together. I wouldn't want you to fall on your face."

"Bite me, Shishido," Keigo said, but the usual snarl was absent from his voice, and he let his head fall back against Shishido's shoulder. Shishido smiled.

"Hey, Keigo," he said, and then continued without waiting for an acknowledgment. "I'm definitely not pissed at you anymore."

Keigo snorted. "That's because you're easy, Shishido," he said.

Since the tone was kind of affectionate instead of sharp and snarky, Shishido thought as he hauled Keigo up and propelled him towards the showers, he'd let that pass. This time around.

  



End file.
